Vados
How Vados joined the Tourney Vados is the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Champa. She is also the elder sister of Whis. Vados and Champa are in Universe 7 looking for a specific planet and destroying the ones they don't find useful. Vados warps to a planet, knockingSorbet's spaceship out the way. Vados is ordered to destroy it but she insisted that Champa should do it. After Champa gets angry, Vados destroys the planet, even knowing that it wasn't the one they were looking for. They continue their search for the planet they are looking for. Vados and Champa reach Beerus' planet. Vados tells Goku and Vegeta that she is Whis' older sister and that she is a little stronger than he is, Whis, however, disagrees. Vados also tells them that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and that he is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. It is explained by Whis to them that Universe 7 and Universe 6 are twin universes, equaling 13. Vados was told by Champa to search for their universe's Earth while he and Beerus have a food duel. She finds it and tells everyone that the Earthlings have been driven to extinction due to war. Champa declares a Tournament of Destroyers over having the Universe 7's Earth using five warriors from their respective universes.3 After Whis explains why Beerus and Champa don't fight anymore, the rules for the tournament are discussed. The rules are that if Champa wins, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earth. To Vados' surprise, she knows that Goku has knowledge of the Dragon Balls. If Beerus won, then Champa will give the six balls he had but Beerus would have to find the last one on his own. The tournament will be held on the Nameless Planet in five Earth days at 10 a.m. Vados and Champa leave Beerus' planet after this. Vados and Champa are on the Nameless Planet arranging the arena. Vados asks Champa if he's picked his team, and he responds that he notices that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans and that he needs Saiyans for his team.4 The day of the tournament, Vados is on the Nameless Planet waiting for the arrival of Universe 7's team. Once they arrive, Vados commences the writing exam to be eligible to compete in the tournament. Vados says the exam is ten basic questions to test their basic intelligence and they are given ten minutes but you must receive a 50 or higher to participate. After the time is up, Vados reveals everyone except for Majin Buu is able to compete, leaving the tournament five-on-four. The tournament begins with the first match between Botamo and Goku. Vados is surprised to see Goku moving at an unbelievable speed, going beyond her expectations of him. Botamo is beaten by Goku by a ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. The next fighter for Universe 6 is Frost, going up against Goku. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Vados seems surprised of seeing this, implying she doesn't know about Super Saiyans. After Universe 6 is restored, Vados learns word of a Numbani centaurian named Orisa and wishes to test her mettle. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 2 with Whis. *Play 4961 matches For both methods, you must fight Vados at Muscle Tower. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 975 Smash Store. After defeating Vados, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Champa's teacher and Whis' elder sister from Universe 6, Vados!" She will be seen left of Driblee, right of Aishela, below Golden Glider and above Lilly. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Vados rubs her Angel Attendant's Staff. After the announcer calls her name Vados summons three green orbs of energy around her as the camera zooms then says "We could've landed closer, and perhaps arrived in a somewhat more elegant and dignified fashion." Special Moves Destruction's Concerto (Neutral) Vados spawns green orbs of energy and launches them at the opponent. Finishing Blow (Side) Vados performs a powerful chop to the back of the opponent's neck stunning him/her for 5 seconds. Warp (Up) Vados warps in the direction of the thumb pad. Destruction's Concerto: Comet (Down) Vados spawns a slow moving green orb that chases the opponent. Destruction's Concerto: Meteor (Hyper Smash) Vados spawns a green orb of energy behind the opponent, that explodes instantly when it is touched. Requiem of Destruction (Final Smash) Vados says "It's time we finished this!" creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. She then says "Sweet dreams." Victory Animations #Vados swings her staff and says "Consider this a special training session." #Vados takes a peanut butter cup and bites it. Then says "An Earthling from Universe 7. I hear you get pretty good food where your from." #Vados makes orbs of energy and detonates them saying "You must really have trained hard to get this good." On-Screen Appearance Vados blinks in from the background then warps to her spot saying "Come now. Pick up the pace, or we'll never get there." Trivia *Vados' rival is Numbani's centaurian like protector, Orisa, while her second rival is Wolfie. *Vados shares her English voice actress with Cammy White, Evergreen, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Lapras, Winry Rockbell and Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem. *Vados shares her Japanese voice actress with Nico Robin. *Vados shares her French voice actress with Pink Five, Kirino Kosaka, Little Karen Sympathy, Ashley "Ash" Robbins, Neneka Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), lady Hayakawa and Cassie Cage. *Vados shares her German voice actress with Pearl. *Vados shares her Arabic voice actress with Karin Kanamori, Foxy, Tayuya, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Mei, Shizumaru Hisame, Rolling Turtle, Kotetsu Naoe, Miyu Greer, Infernape, Yugao Uzuki, Elpeo Ple (in the Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple Mobile Suit), Ple Two in the Qubeley Mk-II Ple-Two Mobile Suit), Malin, Sentomaru, N-Z, Cassie Cage, Honoka, Cagalli Yula Attha (in the Strike Rouge), Nene and Ikaruga. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters